Le silence des dauphins : lemon !
by Gaypowa
Summary: Lemon du chapitre douze de la fiction : Le silence des dauphins de LadyGlee.


**Coucou tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, c'est un défi de LadyGlee qui m'a demandé de faire le lemon du chapitre 12 de sa fic' "Le silence des dauphins." que je vous invite à lire. Donc là ce sera du Jyder. Et oui encore ! x')**

**Désolé, je sais que c'est court. Ne m'en veux pas. :')**

**Donc bonne lecture, et j'espère que ça te plaira.**

**POV Ryder.**

* * *

Nous venions de finir de manger la pizza. Je demanda à Jake si il voulait un dessert.

- J'ai une autre idée en tête.

Evidemment je compris tout de suite cette "autre idée". Je lui souris et il m'attrapa la main pour m'ammener à l'étage. A peine arrivés dans la chambre qu'il me plaque contre la porte. J'adore sentir son corps contre le mien, je me sens en sécurité, et aimé. Jake se jeta sur mes lèvres avec passion, je ressens tout l'amour et le désir qu'il éprouve à travers ce baiser.

Ses mains me caressent par dessus mon tee-shirt. Il y va doucement pour ne pas me brusquer, il sait que si il accélère les choses, je risque de paniquer. Mes mains trouvent place sur son torse puissant, apparemment il aime ça, vu les grognements qu'il laisse échapper. Il agrippe le bas de mon tee-shirt en me regardant pour savoir si il pouvait me l'enlever. J'hésita un moment. Mon torse était couvert de bleus et d'autres blessures, j'ai peur qu'il fuit. Mais finalement je hoche la tête et mon haut disparu instantanément.

Jake regarde mon torse avec une expression neutre au visage. Mon coeur s'emballe.

Mais Jake se mit à sourire.

- «T'es toujours aussi sexy.»

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre car il emprisonne de nouveau mes lèvres. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus pressé. Jake me porte et m'allonge sur le lit et se met au dessus de moi.

Il commence par embrasser mon cou, il mordille ma peau doucement mais fermement. Il continua sa descente en faisant des petits bisous sur mon torse, en particulier sur mes blessures, ce geste me fit sourire. Puis il s'attaque à mes tétons. Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres. Jake était un pro avec sa langue.

Sa main gauche s'active à défaire ma ceinture pendant que sa bouche continue de descendre toujours plus bas. La ceinture ne fit pas long feu et se retrouve vite sur le sol.

Jake déboutonne mon jean et remonte vers moi pour m'embrasser. Il pénétre sa main dans mon boxer, je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Il commence à faire des vas et viens autour de mon sexe, je gémis, grogne, les caresses de Jake sont divines. Mais je retire sa main et inverse les positions afin de me retrouver au dessus. Il est toujours habillé, je dois remédier à ça. J'enlève rapidement son tee-shirt et déboutonne son jean pour le jeter par terre. Il est magnifique, un appel à la luxure. Je me penche vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser puis ma bouche suivit le parcours que celle de Jake avait suivi tout à l'heure. Je lèche ses tétons puis ses abdominaux jusqu'à arriver devant le boxer gonflé de mon petit-ami.

Je pose délicatement une main dessus, il lâche un grognement rauque, rien de plus excitant que de l'entendre gémir sous mes caresses. Je dépose des baisers sur le boxer.

- «Ryder...»

J'arrête de le torturer et fais disparaître le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait. Sa virilité tendue à son maximum se dressa fièrement devant moi. Je me mords la lèvre inférieur et leve le regard vers Jake qui me fait un clin d'œil. Je pose une main sur le sexe et commençe à le masturber. Jake tremblait sous le plaisir, il avait les yeux fermés et soupirait à chaque caresse. Je décide de mettre fin à sa torture en prenant son sexe dans ma bouche. Il souleva son bassin au moment où j'entre son sexe dans ma bouche, pour le faire entrer plus profondément. Il posa ses mains sur ma tête pour m'imposer son rythme, en faisant entrer et sortir son sexe à sa guise.

Quelques instants plus tard, il retire son sexe et prend un préservatif dans la table de chevet et le déroule sur sa queue. Il enduit ensuite le préservatif de lubrifiant et pose ses mains sur mon torse, je suis en position allongé, Jake préfère voir mon visage quand on fait l'amour. Il s'approche de mon entrée et forçe le passage à s'ouvrir, je me retiens de crier, mais voyant la douleur sur mon visage, il se penche et m'embrasse. Il fait des vas et viens de plus en rapide, il entre et sort. Je ne sens plus que de plaisir, la douleur est partie aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Jake est doux, jamais brutal, c'est l'une des choses que j'apprécie le plus chez lui. Il attrape mon sexe et me masturbe, sûrement car il est proche de la jouissance. Je touche ses abdos du bout des doigts. Ils étaient contractés à cause de l'effort, ça le rend en plus sexy.

Je sens une chaleur dans mon bas ventre, signe que j'allais éjaculer, je jette la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux. Quand la jouissance me frappe, je crie, de longs jets blancs atterrirent sur mon torse et sur la main de Jake.

Jake éjacule dans le préservatifs peu de temps après. Il retira le préservatif, le jette et revient s'allonger à côté de moi, la fatigue se faisait sentir.

- «Je t'aime.», me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- «Je t'aime aussi.»

Et la fatigue prit le dessus.

* * *

**FIN. Laissez une review.**

**Bisous, à la prochaine.**

**Kéz.**


End file.
